Scribbled In Ink
by LaPushComesToShove
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella moves to Seattle to escape Forks. But when Bella sees Edward while she is working at a diner, Edward wants to get back together. Will Bella forgive Edward? Rated T for safety. Normal Parings.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella Swan." Mr. Greene's monotone voice called over the speaker. I walked up the steps of the temporary stage and received my diploma. I heard Charlie yell "Good job, Bella!". The blood didn't rush to my cheeks. I looked in his direction and gave a half-smile. I marched down the stairs and back to my seat.

"Jessica Stanley." Jessica marched up to the stage happily. I ignored the rest of the ceremony. I thought about how things would be different if Edward was here. A sharp pang pulled at my chest. It's been six months. Six horrid, long, depressing months. I can't believe I survived this long. I had a plan to move to Seattle and start a new life. Suddenly, hats were flying and fell to the ground. I let my hat drop. Everybody cheered and celebrated.

"Congrats, baby!" Charlie yelled from behind me. I turned around.

"Thanks." I half-smiled. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Where do you want to eat?" He squeezed me.

"Um. It doesn't matter."

"Okay, I'll surprise you!" He pulled me to the cruiser. I unzipped the ugly yellow graduation gown and revealed my T-shirt and jeans. I didn't dress up. I opened the door and climbed in. I stared out of the window, thinking about him.

"We're here!" Charlie pulled me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Oh. Okay." I got out of the car and followed him.

We got seated and ordered. I picked at the burger Charlie ordered for me and stuffed pieces of it into the napkin when he wasn't looking. We drove home. That's what happened pretty much. Nothing special. I was tired of living like this! I ran up to my room and threw my clothes into my duffle bag. I packed my bag of toiletries and a couple of waters and bags of chips. Charlie was asleep on the sofa. I wrote a note.

Charlie,

Don't look for me. I promise to be safe. I can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry. Please don't waste your time looking for me. I'm sorry for causing you grief and pain. Please forgive me.

Love you forever,

Bella

I put the note on the table with tears streaming down my face. I ran outside and climbed into my truck and sped away.

It was after 2:00 AM. I pulled over to an old motel on the bad part of town. I took my belongings and jogged into the crummy, old, rotting building.

"Hello. How may I help you?" asked an elderly old man.

"Hi. Can I please have the cheapest room available?"

"Sure. The cheapest is 40 bucks."

"Oh. Is there anything less?" I asked, remembering a trick to make to cost lower.

"Nope."

"I could give you $20.00 one night only."

"Too low!"

"No maid service?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll just go somewhere….else.." I said turning around.

"Wait! Miss! 25 bucks. No maid service."

"Deal." He smiled.

"Great! Name?"

"Um..Bella Swan."

"Okay. Here is your room key. Enjoy. Don't mind the scratching sound coming from the walls. It's only Rufus, the rat." I shivered.

"Thanks." I rushed up to the room down the hall. I unlocked the door. It creaked open. I stepped inside to see a twin bed with white, more like yellow, sheets, a window, a conditioner, and a small bathroom. I flicked on a lamp. I fell asleep within seconds. Naturally, I dreamed of him. I missed him so much. I love him so much. I woke up with tears staining the already stained sheet. I glanced at the clock. 7 AM. Ugh. I slept for 5 hours. I took a quick shower and went to the lobby. A little room was set aside. It held a little table with a basket of fruit, doughnuts, toast, and two pitchers of orange juice. A sign said "Free breakfast. 6-8 AM."

Taking the opportunity of free food, I ran over to the table and took 3 doughnuts, and apple, banana, an orange, 3 pieces of toast and a cup of orange juice back to my room. The man from last night looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm hungry." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I ate a piece of toast and drank my juice. I put everything else in an ice bag for later. I went back to the lobby to see if he had any free apartment magazines. I found one and took it back to my room.

There was a cheap apartment for 50 bucks a month. I looked at it more closely.

Twin Bed

**Small kitchen area**

Community Pool Access

Eh. It sounded okay. I pulled on a T shirt and jeans and packed up all of my belongings. I went into the bath room and took all of the soaps and shampoos. What? It's free! I turned in my key and paid.

1 hour later

"Here is your apartment. Enjoy." An elderly woman gave me a key.

"Uh, thanks." I thanked her. I unpacked of what I had with me into the small chest. I looked around and examined the room more carefully. A mattress was stuffed on a rusty, iron bed, the walls had a lot of cracks in it, the sink was dripping, the ceiling was pealing, the rug was ripped and torn, the kitchen was grimy and dirty. "It'll do." I thought.

2 months later……………

I just came home from my job at Flo's Diner when Mrs. Peterson, who owns the building, knocked on my door.

"Hi, Mrs. Peterson. Can I help you?" She looked at me with pity.

"I'm sorry to say this, Bella, but…your father had died in a fire at your home."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. The police want to speak to you down in Forks." She patted my shoulder. I could feel my eyes pricking. I ran out of tears a long time ago. I couldn't cry anymore.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Yes, dear."

"Thank you. Oh, and Mrs. Peterson, I'm going to try to pay the rent tomorrow. I'm sorry for being late again." The same look returned to her eyes.

"It's okay, Bella. I know you try your best. You're the youngest one here, it's okay. I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Thank you." I shut the door and packed an outfit and some cash, well, of what little I had extra.

The drive to Forks didn't take long, only about 3 hours. I pulled up to my old house. It was charred. I got out and ran inside.

"It looks like the fire started in the kitchen." A police officer said.

"Yeah, Charlie always said he couldn't cook." Said another. I walked into the room.

"Oh, hi Bella."

"Hi."

"The house is stable, you can look around if you want."

"Okay. Thanks." I immediately went to my room. The ground was a little charred. I walked over to the window. A floorboard creaked and moved. I kneeled down and took the board away. The picture of Edward, the CD he gave to me, and the camera from Charlie were in a box. I stuffed the box in my duffle and ran downstairs.

"I have to get going." I said to them.

"Wait, Bella!" Too late. I drove down the street in a flash. Soon, I was back home. I took the box out of the bag and popped the CD into my CD player. Then I started crying. My lullaby started playing. I sobbed for Edward, I sobbed for Charlie, and I sobbed for my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's me. Formally known as Stargirl00. Here is a new story I've been thinking of. I finally made it real! **

**I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE LAST 2 MONTHS. I've been doing a acting camp. Actually, 2 acting camps. I've been going there since I was 4. I was in Annie as Grace, and I was in Suessical, as the Sour Kangaroo. Please don't hate me. I'm really sorry for abandoning you guys. On top of all of that, I've had a bit of a writer's block. I don't know how to end Poor Unfortunate Soul. If you have read it, please give me suggestions! ALSO, I am discontinuing (that means not finishing!) Torn. People have been reviewing saying, "Update soon!" "I luv this story! Update!" THAT REALLY TICKS ME OFF! Enough of me ranting on my life. It's not like you actually care or anything. I want to dedicate this chapter to Mandy. You know who you are!**

**Don't own Twilight.**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. My alarm blared from my nightstand. I groggily hit it to make it shut up. The sound stopped. Ugh. I had to go to work today. I flung my legs over the bed and groaned when my feet hit the icy floor. I stumbled towards my dresser for something to wear (PICTURE ON PROFILE). I changed quickly and threw my apron into my bag and found a piece of bread and popped it into the toaster. The piece of toast sprung out of the toaster. I got it out and spread some jelly on it. I grabbed everything and ran out of the door.

"Bye, Bella!" Mrs. Petersons called from the front desk.

"Bye, Mrs. Petersons." I replied.

The walk from my apartment to Flo's Diner took about 5 minutes.

"Morning, Bells." Chirped Angela. She was working here part time while she was going to school.

"Good morning, Ange. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Ruth just burned a pancake. That's her first since she started working here!" I laughed.

"That's great, Ange." I chuckled as I tied my apron in.

The day passed quickly. Before I knew it, it was 1:00 PM. I walked over to a table looking down at my notepad.

"Can I help you?" I asked without looking up.

"Bella?" asked a velvety, smooth voice. It couldn't be. I looked up slowly. It was him. He looked exactly the same. His tousled, bronze hair, his eyes, which were black, didn't fail to dazzle me.

"E-E-Edward?" I stuttered. The familiar pang from my chest threatened to make me weak.

"Bella." He breathed and stood up. He took a step towards me and put his arms around me. I was too shocked to notice. I blinked and tried to shove him away. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. He frowned.

"We just moved here."

"We? You mean…everybody?"

"Yes, Bella. Come over today."

"I can't." I backed away from him. He frowned again.

"Bella," he said with pain. "We need to talk.'

"No. No, Edward. I already know what you're going to say."

"No Bella. You don't know." I tried to move away, but my feet wouldn't listen.

"Please, Edward. I can't do this."

"Do what, Bella? I need to explain something."

"Explain what?"

"Um..my reason for leaving."

"I already know Edward."

"No, Bella. I lied. I lied to you in the forest."

"About what?"

"Can we talk somewhere…more private?" He took my hand and placed it on his cheek. I shivered.

"I don't get off until-"

"Hey Bells, table 4 needs- What is….Edward doing here?"

"Hello Angela. Can I ask you if you could cover the rest of Bella's shift please?"

"Um…uh..yeah..sure."

"Thanks Angela." He smiled.

I glared at him. I untied my apron and stalked out of the diner.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Home." I replied not looking at him while walked towards my apartment.. Suddenly, he was beside me.

"Okay. I thought we were going to my house."

"Oh." I stated, disappointed. What if he left again? I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Unless, if you wanted to go to your place."

"Let's go to…your house." It sounded like a question. I didn't want him to see what I lived in. A crappy, old dump.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay, my car is over there." I walked behind him looking at the ground. He helped me into his car and then got in himself.

"What's been happening lately?" he asked awkwardly.

"Charlie died." I blurted.

"Died? I'm sorry, Bella." I nodded. "Why are you in Seattle?" he asked.

"I wanted to escape my life. It was too depressing. I was making Charlie feel bad, I needed to get away from Forks. It held too many memories."

"Oh."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, Everybody was mad at me because I made everybody move. Carlisle said we were moving back because the family was torn. Esme cried every night." We pulled up to a huge, white mansion. Like the one in Forks, but different. Alice was jumping up and down on the porch. She ran over, pulled me out of the car, and hugged me.

"BELLA! BELLA! OMGIMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!EDWARDWISSUCHANIDIOT!I'MSORRY!"

"Alice, calm down." Edward laughed.

"I missed you too, Alice." I laughed.

"Come on inside! Everybody is waiting!" She dragged me inside. I didn't want to be here. I pleaded with myself to leave, but I had no car. Crap. The next hour was torture…

"Bella!" A unison of voices called. I was stampeded with hugs. Edward cleared his voice.

"Give her room to breathe." He laughed. My heart was breaking. I couldn't be around him.

"Bella! Welcome back!" Esme smiled warmly.

"Great to see you again, Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"What's up, clumsy human? It hasn't been the same without you falling everywhere!" Emmett grinned. Jasper smiled awkwardly. Rosalie was staring out of the back window.

"Do you need anything? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Edward can pick up some food for you." Esme said quickly.

"I'm fine." I half-smiled.

Alice pulled me to the living room. Edward sat next to me, so did Alice. Esme and Carlisle were on a flower printed love seat, Jasper was sitting in a leather recliner, and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on a chocolate brown sofa.

"So, Bella, how have you been?" asked Carlisle.

"Okay, and you guys?" I lied.

"Okay." Edward mumbled quickly.

"Why are you here in Seattle?" Alice chirped.

"Um, I wanted to…get away from Forks, I guess."

"Oh."

"So…" I began. "I think I should….be..leaving now….I have to meet somebody later."

"Ohhh! Who? Who?" Alice clapped.

Edward's hand gripped my arm tightly.

"Um..a friend…." It was true. Jake is a friend. Just a friend.

"A friend, or a _friend_?"

"A friend…I should be going…oh, I don't have a car. I guess I can walk." It wasn't that far.

"No! You can't!" Esme scolded. "It's raining and cold! I will drive you."

Edward looked at Esme with a questionable look on his face. "I think I should, Esme." Edward looked at everybody. "Are you sure you can't stay?" he blurted.

"Yeah, I need to get going." I looked down at my dirty sneakers.

"Okay, I will drive you home." Esme murmured softly. I got up and headed towards the door. Esme had an umbrella and car keys.

"Bye." I mumbled, and hurried outside.

Esme opened my door and helped me inside. A second later, she was already in her seat putting the key in the ignition. She was silent until we reached the highway.

"So, Bella. How have you really been?"

"Terrible." I blurted.

"Don't worry, honey, I won't tell Edward." I flinched.

"I've been terrible. I couldn't sleep, eat, even talk. To my own father! After graduation, I moved to Seattle to escape the memories of him. I moved into some crappy apartment and got a job. I can't even describe how I feel about him. It hurts. If somebody says his name, I feel this throbbing pain ripping across my chest, like somebody ripped out my heart. I can't live without him."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is, honey. I told Edward-" I flinched again. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." I interrupted her.

"Sorry. So I told him that leaving was a bad idea. He wouldn't listen. Sometimes he has such a thick head! We tried to convince him. Alice had a vision about you. He ignored it. He missed you so much. He was like a shell. He wouldn't hunt or talk to anybody. He still loves you." I shook my head.

"He made it clear he didn't love me that night."

"No Bella, he-" We were a block away from my apartment, in front of Evergreen Apartment. A nice place to live, but expensive. I thought of a plan.

"Esme, this is my stop."

"Okay, dear. Do you want me to walk you in?"

"No, I'm fine." I half-smiled. "See you later." I ran out of the car into the shelter of the porch of the building. The door man looked at me.

"Are you visiting somebody?"

"No, sir."

"Are you renting an apartment?"

"No, sir."

"Then I have to ask you to leave."

"Wait! I need your help!"

"What?"

"I need to pretend I live here."

"Why?"

"My-" gulp "ex-boyfriend thinks I live here. I can't tell him where I really live."

"I don't know…."

"I'll pay you!" I slid a 20 dollar bill into his hand.

"Okay!"

"When I come here, can you please pretend I live here?"

"Deal."

"Thank you so much…"

"George."

"Bella." I smiled at him and turned around to head for my building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. It's me. Egh, I haven't been feeling the best so pardon me for the week to update. You probably are going to skip over this AN. Sometimes I don't read them either. I know you don't want to listen to my life story, I mean who would actually want to listen to me, complain about my life. It's not people care or anything. So, while my life sucks, enjoy this update.**

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.  
**

As soon as I was in my room, I started crying. Should I move? Should I stay? I don't know. My back was pushed against the door and I slid down. I wrapped my arms around my knees, forming a ball. Why? Why me? People ask that question all the time. Why did Edward have to leave? Why did Charlie have to die? Why did the Cullens have to move here? Why? I never did anything wrong. I got good grades, I followed directions, I took care of Charlie. Why do I deserve this life? I slowly stumbled to my uncomfortable, cold bed and pulled the old, faded, holey, quilt up to my chin and sobbed myself to sleep.

A clap of thunder woke me up. I warily looked at my alarm clock. 7:00 AM. Time to get up. I got dressed quickly. I pulled on my skinny jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I grabbed my brown jacket and slid my arms through the sleeves. I didn't care about my hair, which was a disaster. I pulled a brush through it quickly, wincing slightly as it found tangles and knots. As I slipped my shoes on, I grabbed an apple, which had two or three bruises on it. I fumbled with the lock on the door and walked down the stairs.

"Bye, Bella." Mrs. Petersons called out.

"Bye." I muttered back.

I dodged the people on the streets on their way to work. I needed a coffee. I don't care about my embarrassingly low tolerance for caffeine. I trudged my way into a nearby Mc Donald's.

"Welcome to Mc Donald's. How may I help you?" Asked a cheery voice.

"Can I please have a coffee?" I asked blandly.

"French Vanilla?"

"Sure."

"$1.08. Please." I passed over the money and got the receipt. A couple minutes later, I got my coffee. I muttered my thanks and rushed out into the cold, but bumped into a statue.

"Bella? I'm sorry." A velvety smooth voice said. Crap.

"It's okay." I mumbled and ran away.

"Wait!" he called out. I was waiting for him to catch up. How far would he go? "Bella, I didn't get the chance to talk to you in private last night."

"I was busy. Sorry." I muttered and attempted to run away again, but he caught my arm.

"Bella, please, hear me out."

"Edward, I'm late for work. I can't talk right now." I shivered from the air and his touch.

"Bella, please." He pleaded.

"I can't deal with this right now. Let me go!" I jerked my arm away and ran into the crowd, leaving him stunned.

"Morning, Bella."

"Angela." I nodded to her.

"So…uh, how did it go with Edward?" I winced. "Not good, huh?"

"No, not really." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said yes when he asked me to cover your shift."

"It's not your fault." It wasn't Edward dazzled her.

"I'm sorry." She patted my shoulder.

"Well, ready for eight hours of cleaning tables and taking orders?" I changed the subject.

"Not really, but sure!" She grinned. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

Three hours flew by without any problems.

"Bell, look."

"What?" She pointed to a table. Edward and Alice were sitting there, smiling at me. Crap.

"Follow me." Knowing they could hear me, I scribbled, "Can we switch tables?" on my note pad and showed it to her. She nodded and proceeded to walk up to them. I hid behind the wall.

"Hi, Alice. Edward. Great to see you! What can I get for you?"

"Hi Angela." Alice frowned. "We were hoping to see Bella. But, can I get a burger? He wants a milkshake."

"Sure! Be right back!" She rushed towards the kitchen. Suddenly, Alice was beside me.

"Found you." Alice frowned. I stared at her. "Bella, why are you avoiding us?"

"I..I..I-"

"Come on Bella. You know, I never wanted to leave in the first place, but Edward has such a thick head and wouldn't listen to me. I even showed him a vision of you. You seemed…like a zombie. I had a vision that Charlie was calling the hospital. It worried me Bella. He said, "Oh, She's human. She'll forget." I knew he was wrong. If we ever mentioned your name, he would come from his hiding spot from upstairs and shout at us." She looked into my eyes. I blinked.

"Uh…Alice, I got to go…."

"Why?"

"I'm working." I was surprised how calm I stayed. She pouted.

"Can you come over after work?"

"I have to be somewhere…."

"Where?" she questioned, unconvinced.

"I'm visiting Forks." Jake would be glad to see me, after I canceled yesterday.

"Fine then. Tomorrow I'm dragging you to our house." She smiled. I didn't. That grin disappeared. "Like old times, Bella."

"I'll look at my calendar…"

"Please Bella. It will make everybody-"

"Alice I got to go. Right now. Bye." I rushed off towards a table, feeling her eyes on my back.

"Hello there. Welcome to-" Oh my gosh. Emmett and Esme. Emmett grinned. I sighed.

"Hi. Welcome to Flo's. What can I get you?" I didn't take my eyes off of my notepad.

"Bella." Emmett said.

"Hi." I mumbled. "What can I get you?" I asked in monotone.

"Hm…Grizzly bear?"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. "We will both have the lunch special and a coke."

"Coming right up." I mumbled. Why were the Cullens attacking me? Why did they even come here? To talk, I guess. I groaned and handed Sid the order. He handed me the food and then the drinks. I put them on a tray and took my time walking to the table.

"Here. Can I get you anything else?"

"Not right now, Bella." Esme winked.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." I muttered and walked away. I approached the next table and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Welcome to Flo's. How may I help you?" I looked up from my note pad to see…

**(Tempted to give a cliffy. But, since I'm nice….)**

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

"Ew. Look who it is." Lauren staged whispered to Jessica.

"Hi, Bella. Can I get a small salad, with ranch, and a Coke. Wait, make that a Diet Coke!

"Sure. For you, Lauren."

"The same."

"Okay. Be right back." I brought them their food and went to check on Emmett and Esme.

"Are you guys okay? Need anything?"

"We're fine. Thank you for asking. We are ready for the check."

"Okay, back in a sec." I rang up there order and rushed back to their table. "Here you go."

"Good bye, Bella." Esme took my hand and squeezed it. "Take care." She smiled warmly.

"Bye, Bells!" Emmett's voice boomed, earning him a couple glares. He stood up and hugged me.

"Em…Emmett-can't breathe!" I managed to choke out.

"Oops, sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Bye."

"Here Bella." She handed me a 100-dollar bill. "Keep the change." I looked down at the bill and began to protest, but she was already gone. I got the tip and shoved it into my pocket. Angela came up to me.

"Bella, Edward wants to see you." She gulped. Great. He is so-ugh! He's making me angry. "He said he wouldn't leave unless he saw you."

"Fine." I mumbled. I looked around the corner to glare at him. I walked slowly over to him.

"What, Edward?" I growled. He looked amused.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"I'm here. Ask me."

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight." I gasped. Crap.

"I can't. I'm meeting up with somebody." His eyes started turning black.

"Who?" he growled.

"An old friend." I said, amused.

"You find this funny?"

"Yeah. Your jealous." I muttered and rushed away. My shift was over. I laughed internally. What did I just do? I just stood up to Edward. I rejected him. I had this warm feeling burst through my chest. It felt good. I guess it's pride. I feel like I could never be touched. That's a good feeling. Much better than self-pity and grief. I walked home with a smile on my face. The smiled disappeared once I saw a silver Volvo following me.

"Good evening, George."

"Good evening, Miss Bella." I grinned at him, and looked at the dang silver car.

I walked inside and looked around. Deciding it was safe to come out, I walked outside.

"Thanks, George. See you tomorrow!"

I walked to my real home and greeted Mrs. Petersons. "Hi, Mrs. Petersons!"

"Good evening Bella. Your in a good mood!" I nodded and ran upstairs. My good mood quickly faded as I walked inside of my room. I shut the door and flopped down on my sorry excuse for a bed. I lifted the mattress and took out the picture of Edward. It broke my heart. Knowing he would never forgive me today, I shoved the picture back under my mattress and turned on the radio. I flipped through stations. At times like this, I wish I had a TV. But I don't. I have nothing. I stopped changing the channel and it landed on a classical music station. I immediately recognized Clair De Lune playing. That did it. The tears spilled over my eyes, down my cheeks dropping on the mattress. I fell asleep soon after that.

I woke up at 6:08. I groaned and tried to find more sleep by turning over. Today, I realized, is Saturday. The day is go see Jake! The thought of Jake motivated me to get dressed. I quickly dialed his number.

"Hello?' A deep voice croaked.

"Jake!" I whispered.

"Bell?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"Bell! Are you coming down today?"

"Yup. I just need to fill up the old clunker."

"Bell, you should really get a new car. I heard about some new program the Government is doing. .You give them your old car and you get a new one, practically free…I think."

I laughed. "I barely drive my car though, Jake."

"So. It's a free car."

"Whatever. I gotta go. See in a few hours!"

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up, grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs. I jumped into my car and turned the key. It sputtered to life.

The road was bare. Only one car passed me one the high way. Not even one mile from home, my car started making a funny noise, and stopped moving. A puff of black smoke came out of my engine and filled the cab. "Crap!" I whimpered. I fumbled with the handle and fell out of the truck. I coughed. I examined my hands. Just a few scrapes. They were bleeding. I found a napkin in my truck and pressed it against my hand. Crap. I don't have a cell phone, I can't walk somewhere, and there's nobody around. I groaned and took the keys out of the ignition. I sat on the road pouting.

EPOV

Alice and I walked into the restaurant and sat at the table I did yesterday. She was working. We waited for Bella to come.

"Bell, look." Angela pointed at as. Bella met my gaze. I smiled.

"Follow me." She whispered. She went behind the door to the kitchen and soon came out with Angela.

"Poor, Bella." Angela thought. "I feel so bad for her." She replayed what just happened in her mind.

"Bella's avoiding us, Alice." She frowned.

"Hi, Alice. Edward. Great to see you! What can I get for you?"

"Hi Angela." Alice frowned. "We were hoping to see Bella. But, can I get a burger? He wants a milkshake."

"Sure! Be right back!" She rushed towards the kitchen

_"Be right back,"_ she thought.

"Found you." Alice frowned. Alice stared at her. "Bella, why are you avoiding us?"

"I..I..I-"

"Come on Bella. You know, I never wanted to leave in the first place, but Edward has such a thick head and wouldn't listen to me. I even showed him a vision of you. You seemed…like a zombie. I had a vision that Charlie was calling the hospital. It worried me Bella. He said, "Oh, She's human. She'll forget." I knew he was wrong. If we ever mentioned your name, he would come from his hiding spot from upstairs and shout at us." Bella looked insulted.

"Uh…Alice, I got to go…."

"Why?"

"I'm working." Alice put on her best pout.

"Can you come over after work?"

_"Still stubborn, I see."_ Alice thought toward me.

"I have to be somewhere…."

"Where?" she questioned, unconvinced.

"I'm visiting Forks." Jake would be glad to see me, after I canceled yesterday.

"Fine then. Tomorrow I'm dragging you to our house." She smiled. Bella didn't. That grin disappeared. "Like old times, Bella." Alice pleaded with her eyes.

"I'll look at my calendar…"

"Please Bella. It will make everybody-"

"Alice I got to go. Right now. Bye." She rushed off towards a table. I waited 15 minutes and ordered a burger, which I picked to pieces. An hour passed. I blocked everybody's thoughts and focused on Bella. God, I missed her. I love her. Why did she believe the lie so easily? I'm not that good of a liar. After the thousands of times I loved her…I don't know. But that's one reason why I love her, she's hard to figure out. It was still a mystery why I couldn't read her mind. How I longed for one glimpse. Alice kicked me under the table. I blinked and saw Angela with a note pad looking curiously at me.

"Here's your bill, Edward." She slid the check under my hand.

"Hey Angela?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Can you get Bella?"

"I don't know if she is still here." Bella appeared from the kitchen, running past Angela.

"I found her." I smirked.

"I'll try, Edward."

"Tell her I won't leave until I see her."

"Um…okay." She said, it sounded like a question.

Bella popped her around the corner and glared at me. She walked slowly over to out table.

"What, Edward?" She growled. I laughed quietly.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I grinned.

"I'm here. Ask me."

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight." I asked, confidently. She gasped.

"I can't. I'm meeting up with somebody." A sudden pain ripped through me.

"Who?" I growled.

"An old friend." She said. Now it was her turn to be amused.

"You find this funny?"

"Yeah. Your jealous." I growled as she ran away. I got up, leaving Alice and ran at human speed to my Volvo. I followed her to Evergreen Apartments. She lived here? I guess it is nice.

"Good, evening George." She glared at me.

"Good evening, Miss Bella." The man replied. She grinned at him and went inside.

I growled in frustration and turned around to pick Alice up and drive home.

**A few hours later……..**

Alice gasped.

"What is it, Al?" Jasper asked and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella." I growled at her. Jasper gave me a warning look.

"What about Bella." I said through my teeth while Jasper tried to calm me down.

"She's going to be on the highway because her truck broke down."

"When?"

"In about 30 minutes. Go Edward, go!"

"Thanks, Alice."

I found Bella sitting on the side of the road near her smoking truck. I pulled over.

"Do you need some help, Bella?" She gasped and stood up.

"Yes." I assumed she was too tired to keep the wall she built between us.

"Do you need to borrow my phone?" I asked.

"Sure." I handed her my phone.

She flipped it open and dialed an unfamiliar number.

"Hey Jake. It's me." I growled under my breath. "Jake" must be the other guy.

"My car broke down."

_"Finally?_"F I heard a rough voice yell. Bella's eyes met mine, I instantly got lost.

"What do you mean finally?" She laughed.

"Can you pick me up? I'll hitch a ride with…..uh..Edward." she finally mumbled. Loud cursing came from the phone. She looked at me, biting her lip.

"He'll just drop me off at my apartment. That's all, calm down." I sighed. I wanted to spend more time with her.

"Fine Jake. Be that way!" She screamed and slammed the phone shut. She threw it into my hands. A tear rolled down her face.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

"Yeah." She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Can you just take me home?"

"Sure." I helped her into her car. We drove down the street in silence. I didn't want to break the silence, so I stayed quiet. We approached Evergreen apartments. She looked at me in confusion.

"I don't live her- Um.. Thank you. Tell everybody I said..hi!" She practically fell out of the car and ran up the steps. She waved once and hesitated by the door. She finally went in. I drove away, trying to figure out what she meant.

**Hate it? Like it? It's kinda long. Took exactly 6 pages on word. Review?**

**If you review, I promise I won't rant about my life in the AN's. Can I get...5 reviews?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. It's me. No, this is not an update. Sorry to disappoint you. Please don't exit this note.

I have an idea. Nothing new there. But, I want to make a trailer. I need help. If you are interested and good with cameras, PM me. I have a list of shots and stuff I want in it. Please PM me!

I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS.


	5. Not An Update :

**Wow. Within 2 days, I had over 50 emails about my stories. Most of them were favorites, alerts, blah blah. But I got (I think) 7 reviews for that chapter. :D **

**Kinda short.**

**Don't own twilight. Check out the pictures on my profile. The guest pass is twilight.  
**

As I sat on the road, a silver Volvo pulled up.

"Do you need some help, Bella?" A velvet voice asked me. I gasped and stood up.

"Yes" I said quickly, cringing internally about how eager I sounded.

"Do you need to borrow my phone?" He asked.

"Sure." He handed me a small, silver object. Obviously, his phone.

i flipped it open and dialed Jake's number.

"Hey Jake. It's me." I mumbled.

"Hey, Bells. Why ya calling?

"My car broke down."

"Finally?" He yelled. I looked up at Edward, dazzled for a second, but I quickly recovered.

"What do you mean finally?" I laughed.

"Can you pick me up?"

"I can't, Bell. I'm sorry. I got some things to do."

I'll hitch a ride with…..uh..Edward." I mumbled quietly. I knew it was a bad idea.

Loud cursing came from the phone. I looked at Edward, biting my lip.

"He'll just drop me off at my apartment. That's all, calm down." I sighed mentally.. I wanted to spend more time with him.

"No, Bella. Don't get yourself involved again! Remember what he did to you?"

"Fine Jake. Be that way!" I screamed and slammed the phone shut. I threw it into his hands. A tear rolled down my face, and brushed it away quickly.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked me softly.

"Yeah." i sniffed and wiped my nose on my sleeve. "Can you just take me home?"

"Sure." He helped me into his car. We drove down the street in silence. I didn't want to break the silence, so I stayed quiet. We approached Evergreen apartments. I looked at him in confusion.

"I don't live her- " Crap! "Um.. Thank you. Tell everybody I said..hi!" I practically jumped out of the car and ran up the steps. I waved once, and watched him drive away.

EPOV

I pulled up into the driveway, I noticed Bella left her jacket. I quickly backed out, and drove to her apartments. I parked in a parking space and grabbed her jacket.

"How can I help you?" asked the doorman. I read his name tag, Lester.

"I need to give this jacket to Bella Swan."

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"Isabella Swan. She lives here."

"Nobody lives here named Bella Swan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've been working here for ten years. I think I would know who lives here."

"Um.." I sniffed the air. Bella's scent stopped at the door. "Thanks for your help." I added and walked down the steps.

I sniffed the air again. I followed Bella's scent until it stopped at a run down apartment building. I walked in and went to the front desk.

"Hello. Does a Bella Swan live here by any chance?"

"Yep." Answered, an elderly woman, not looking up from her newpaper.

"Could I have her room number?"

"Sure." She looked up and stared. "3..0…5..second set of stairs to your right."

"Thank you." I replied, looking around. I followed her directions and ended up on the third floor. I walked slowly down the hall, taking everything in. I could hear people snoring, rats scurrying to and fro, a tv buzzing, a child asking for breakfast, and crying. I stopped at room 305 and knocked. Instantly, the crying stopped. Footsteps came closer to the door.

"Edward?!?" She gasped. She rubbed her eyes and squinted. "Edward! What are you doing here?"

I wanted to be mad at her, for lying. She lied to me about where she lived. I wanted to yell at her, but I couldn't. She looked up at me in horror.

"I…am..returning..your..jacket." I stuttered. "Can I come in?"

"Secret's out, I guess." She mumbled and opened the door wider. I walked in and gasped. "Nothing much. Sorry about the mess." She mumbled again.

"Bella. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was…." Tears flooded her eyes. I pulled her close to me, hugging her. At first she struggled to get away, but then she gave in and sobbed even harder. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me even closer to her. I buried my face into her hair. We both comfort each other. I walked backwards, not breaking the hug, and sat down on the mattress, she called a bed. I maneuvered her to where I was cradling her, like a small child. I kissed her forehead and examined her "apartment". A small kitchen, without a fridge, a shelf , and a small dresser. That's all that filled the small space, plus the bed. I hurt my heart to know she lived here. The ceiling was peeling, as well as the walls. I could see the grim on the floor. It was disgusting. The sobbing became quieter. She sat up and looked at me. I got lost in her chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly, my lips were against hers. She didn't pull back. Her lips were urgent and needing against mine, which probably were the same. How much I loved her. It hurt my heart, just to look at her. I broke the kiss, pressing my forehead to hers, allowing her to breathe.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella." I kissed her nose and smiled. She could forgive me. She did, even after I broke her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Bella, I left you because I thought leaving would allow you the chance to have a normal, happy, human life. I was endangering you, by just sitting by you. And what happened with Jasper, it just reminded me how unsafe you were with me. As much as I pained me to leave, I forced myself, to give you a happy life. I'm sorry. You shouldn't forgive me, but I will make it up to you. Somehow."

"You…love me?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"With my whole unbeating heart." She pressed her lips to mine, getting carried away. Soon, I had to pull away. She was testing my control, but I didn't want her to know. She shivered. I put the jacket around her shoulders. She leaned in closer to me. I wanted to stay this way forever…but she had other plans….

**HA HA HA HA HA! SINCE EVERYBODY LEAVES _ME_ WITH CLIFFYS, I DECIDED TO LEAVE _YOU_ WITH A CLIFFY. Perhaps I'll get more....reviews this way?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay. You probably all hate me for posting so late. I have many excuses, but it doesn't matter. I'm working on another new story but I'm not going to post the first chapter until I finished it so I can upload a chapter every week, instead of writing when I can. **

**I know its REALLY sort. Only 715 words. But, to me, feels completed. I have early dismissal on Tues, Wed, and Thurs. I will try my very hardest to write then. **

**Did anybody see the season premier of Ghost Whisperer? I thought it was pretty awesome. It was a little confusing at some times. **

**Well, thats an update on my life. I don't own TWILIGHT, except for a copy of the book and a poster. :/  
**

E POV

Her stomach growled. (GOT YA!) She pulled away, embarrassed. I laughed.

"Are you hungry?" I teased.

"Maybe." She looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"Let's go get you something to eat."

"I'm okay,"

"Bella," I gently scolded.

"Fine. I'll eat something." She got up and walked over to her "kitchen". I couldn't even be called that. She opened a cabinet. Empty. She opened another cabinet. Empty.

"I don't have any food." She turned around slowly, her cheeks red.

"Let's go get something."

"I don't get paid until tomorrow though." She blushed even more.

"What were you going to eat then?"

"I thought I had an apple or something."

"That's not dinner." I stood up and walked over to her.

"So."

"Come on, Bella." I took her hand and headed for the door.

"I don't have any money." She whined.

"I'll pay." She grabbed her apartment keys and followed me.

I helped her into the Volvo and drove out of the parking lot. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Bella, I'm not going to let you starve." I pulled into a restaurant's parking lot and opened the door for Bella.

"Table for…?

"Two." I replied to the hostess. She didn't take her eyes off of me.

Ooo, he's hunky! I wonder if her will go home with me. I'll give him my number,

"Drink?"

"A coke." Bella frowned. The girl reluctantly looked at Bella.

"And for you?" She asked seductively. Wow.

"A coke also."

"Of course, coming right up."

"Stupid dazzling vampire." Bella mumbled under her breath. Meant for me not to hear. I smirked. She looked at the menu.

I picked mine up staring at her.

The girl came back with the drinks.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I muttered, annoyed with her.

"Are you ready for your order?"

"Bella?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay." The girl mumbled.

"I would like the….Chicken Fettuccine.

She jotted something on her note pad.

"And for you?"

"The same. Could we also have some bread sticks?"

"Of course. It will be out soon." She walked away.

"Huh." Bella grunted.

"What?"

"She's flirting with you." She mumbled.

"She is? I never noticed."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You're quit adorable when your jealous." I laughed.

" Oh be quite!" She snapped. I smirked at her.

Then the order came. The waitress set down our dinners.

"If you need anything, just call me."

"Sure."

Bella picked up her fork and spun the noodles around and lifted the noodle covered fork to her mouth.

"What?" She hesitated.

" Nothing." She put the fork hesitantly into her mouth and chewed. "Is it any good?" I asked.

"Pretty good, I guess. Is your any good?" she had a gleam in her eye. I knew what she wanted me to do. I picked up my unused fork at scooped up some noodles. I shoved the revolting food in my mouth and chewed.

"I've had better." She stared at me in shock.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" she giggled. To please her, I took another bite and forcefully swallowed. She giggled again. "You don't have to eat any more." She said between giggles.

"What if I'm hungry, though?" I joked.

"then keep eating. Only if your hungry." She smiled.

"I'm very hungry!" I grinned and forced another bite down. If it made her happy, I would eat a million bowls of this….stuff.

She took a bite of her own pasta. I took a bite of some chicken.

"Mmm." I joked.

"Stop! I was joking." She giggled.

"But I'm hungry, Bella."

"Edward." She rolled her eyes. I took a sip of the soda. Ew, grosser than the food.

She finished her food.

The waitress came over with the check.

"Are you ready for the check?"

"Sure."

She slid me her phone number. Bella gasped at the scrap of paper. I paid with cash, including a very small tip and lead Bella out of the restaurant, leaving the scrap of paper behind.


	7. Chapter 6 A REAL UPDATE! :

**Hey guys. It's me. Yup it's Bailey. You probably all hate me. And you should. I haven't updated any of my stories in like 6 months. It's not fair to you guys. Yes, I do have excuses. **

**1. I had a speech festival and i had to memorize like 20 pages of lines. Well, I'm an actress. i have to deal with it. I've been so stressed with that, and with just life. You know how it is. I've been meaning to write this much earlier. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I have failed as an FF author. :/**

**ANYWAYS, Did you guys have a good Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/any other religious thing during this year? Well, mine was okay. ha ha ha. DON'T want to talk about it. I hope you guys all have an awesome new years! **

**BTW, my dad took away my ipod so i probably won't be able to reply to your reviews.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.  
**

* * *

E POV

I helped Bella into the car and walked to the driver's seat. A stench filled the air.

Werewolf.

My eyes darted around, but nobody was there. I sniffed the air casually. An older scent.

About thirty minutes old.

I quickly got in and sped away, not even buckling, not that I needed it. I heard a small gasp from my right. I glanced over and realized Bella was still in the car.

"Slow down!" She yelped. I glanced at the speedometer. I was going about 125 MPH. I slowed down to 95.

"Better" I asked, still tense.

"Yes." She whispered, appearing stunned at my sudden mood change.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Sorry I snapped at you." I scrutinized her face. Bella looked up from the road, sensing my eyes.

"It's alright." She muttered. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Are you okay? You seem a little… tense."

"I'm fine." I answered quickly. She knew something was up. Bella is too perceptive for her own good. It was silent for a moment, until I turned on the radio. Clare de lune filled the car. I smiled as the memories of this song flowed through my head. Bella laughed. Her musical laughter blended into the song as if it was a part of it.

" I remember this song." She smiled.

"Me too." I laughed.

We reached the apartment then. I ran to open her door. I gave her my hand to help her out and she blushed. I smiled. She was so radiant. Her chocolate brown eyes met my black eyes. The wind gently blew into her face and she shivered.

"Bye." I kissed her forehead.

"Bye?" She asked, confused, "You're not coming up?"

"No, I need to hunt." I confessed.

"Oh." She pouted. I smiled lightly. I didn't want to leave her, we had just reconciled. "Will you come tomorrow?" She looked down, blood rushing towards her cheeks. "Crap!" She whispered suddenly.

"What?" I questioned immediately. My eyes darted to our surroundings.

"I have work tomorrow." I sighed in relief. "I can't miss it. I already skipped enough." She looked down.

"How about I come to eat with you tomorrow?" I lifted up her chin. She grinned.

"That would be great." She murmured.

"Sounds like a date." I stated. She nodded and looked up at the sky.

"The stars are beautiful." She murmured again. "But, you can't see them here as well as you can in Forks." She frowned slightly.

"The stars will never be as beautiful as you are, my sweet, beautiful Bella." She giggled and leaned closer into me. I kissed her hair. "It's getting late. You should go inside."

"Alright. Bye, Edward." I pressed my lips to hers for a brief second.

"Good night, Bella. I love you. Never forget that. I love with my whole heart."

I released her then. She gave me a quick hug and ran into her building.

I walked slowly to my car and got it. I decided not to go too far to hunt; I couldn't bear to leave her. I drove quickly to the side of the road and hid my car in the bushes.

I ran about 2 miles off the trail and scanned the area. A small herd of deer were grazing about a quarter mile of where I was. I also could hear a bear tracking down a wounded moose. I ran towards the bear and scared it from behind.

I wanted to get back to Bella as soon as possible, so I didn't 'play with my food' as Emmett called it. I chuckled and sunk my sharp, venomous teeth in to the dark brown, almost black, fur of the bear. The bear growled deeply in pain as he tried to fight for his life and swiped his claws at his predator. I neatly dodged his attempts and drained him. I quickly buried him under a boulder and ran towards the wounded moose. I caught up with it under a second. I quickly drained his body and hid his carcass. I inspected myself and found a small spot of blood on my shirt. I groaned. I had to drive all the way back to Forks and change. I ran to my car and sped towards Forks. The place that started it all.

* * *

The drive to Forks took about 45 minutes. Considering it usually takes 3 and a half hours to get there going the speed limit, I made very good time. I ran into the house and into my room. I pulled seventeen shirts and twenty pairs of pants. I stuffed the articles of clothing into a decent sized black leather bag.

_Edward's home! _Esme's thoughts beamed.

"I'm leaving again." I said quietly

_Due to the hour, I assume Bella is sleeping?_ Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I murmured, hurrying myself. Alice skipped into my room.

"When can I see her, Edward? I can't wait much longer." She bounced up and down.

"I miss the clumsy little human too, Edward." Emmett yelled unnecessarily from downstairs.

_I don't_ Rosalie's thoughts were hostile. I growled at her.

"Bye."

_Edward, you should hunt again, just to be safe. _Alice stated through her thoughts.

I nodded to her as I passed her and ran to my car. I put my bag in my car and shoved my car keys and my cell in my pocket. I ran towards the woods in back of our house and leaped over the river. I immediately spotted two deer grazing. I ran to them and drained them. I buried them and decided to get one more, so I wouldn't have to leave Bella for at least two and a half weeks. I was just about to sink my teeth in another deer when my phone rung.

"Edward! Edward, it's Bella!" Alice's voice rang out, piercing the silence of the forest.

I dropped the deer, which scurried off. I ran back to the house. I stormed into the living room and found Alice sitting on the sofa, eyes wide with fear.

"Edward, I can't see her!" she sobbed, "I can't see her!"

I looked at my family briefly. Carlisle was clearly upset. His forehead had wrinkles that made him look much older than he was. Esme was under his arm sobbing. Emmett was pacing. Rosalie…she was doing her nails. Alice was being comforted by Jasper who was panicking. I ran by them.

"I'm going to Seattle." I muttered quickly. Carlisle came after me. He slid into the passenger's seat as I got into the driver's seat. I shoved the key in the ignition and the car rumbled to life. I sped down the high way at impossible speeds. 175 MPH. Much higher I have ever been in my 105 years on this earth.

I reached Seattle soon and I ran up to Bella's apartment. I knocked on the door.

No answer

I opened the door and ran inside. She wasn't here. A human's scent was in here. The place was trashed and a small puddle of blood was near the set of drawers. I walked numbly to the to find out if it was her blood. I stepped over broken picture frames, ripped up clothes and smashed dishes.

She…was gone…

I sniffed the air around me. The scent was not 2 hours old. Carlisle patted my back and I grew furious. Who would take my Bella!? What has she ever done to anybody? I stormed out of the apartment and to the front desk.

I rang the bell and heard grunting noises from the back room. I walked behind the desk and knocked on the door. I heard a yelping sound. I quickly opened the door and found the kind lady who owned Bella's apartment duct taped to a chair. I quickly ran over to her in a human speed and untied her.

"He took Bella!" She gasped for air. "He took her. Save her!" She fainted. Carlisle took car of her and called 911. I followed the scent until the park where it suddenly was jerked to a tree. There was a teenager hiding in the tree. I climb up and pulled him down by the arm. He yelped. He also had duct tape on his mouth, hands, and feet. I ripped off the duct tape.

"Where is she?" I demanded. His eyes widened.

"I…I..I don't know!"

"Liar!" I spat back at him.

"He took her away from me. He used me!"

It all suddenly made sense. He was a pawn in this dirty game.

"Who?"

"His name was Keith."

I sniffed the air. There was another scent. I called Carlisle to inform him. I quickly told him my situation and about the boy. I ran a bit faster than a normal human would, but I didn't care. I needed to find her. I needed to save my Bella,

'Keith's' scent lead me to a gas station's bathroom. I opened the door and a man who I presumed was 'Keith' was duct taped to a pipe. I growled in frustration and ripped off the duct tape of his mouth.

"Where. Is. She." I spat out at him. I was growing more lethal by the second.

"He took her. But not before I had a little fun." he smirked. I punched his jaw and heard a snap. He groaned in pain. Carlisle showed up then, his face paler than usual. Keith nodded his head towards the ground. At his feet, a little slip of paper was folded. I picked it up. There on the slip stated in Bella's scrawly handwriting:

**116940 West Oak- meet there alone at 3:00 am. Be late or early, she'll pay.**

I showed the slip to Carlisle and he was enraged. He growled, something Carlisle never did.

* * *

It was 2:35. I was pacing outside the warehouse. I checked my phone again. 2:36. time was moving agonizingly slow. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I winced. It was her scream. It lasted for a fraction of a second before it was muted. I heard ripping of duct tape. My eyes widened.

"Oh I know Bella. Aren't you afraid he's not gonna come? You know, he's been lying to you. He doesn't really love you, I do. I know you love me too." I heard a familiar voice murmur.

Jacob Black. Bella's friend. Bella's werewolf. I lost it then. I growled.

"Oh. What was that I hear? A growl? It must be your bloodsucker." I tried to read his thoughts, but the were blocked. I couldn't hear anything. Anything at all. And that frightened me. I ran my fingers through my hair. This couldn't be happening. I already hurt her. What could this poor teenager have done to deserve this? First James, then me, and now this?

I pulled out my phone 2:40. Damn it!

It was now 2:59. I ran towards the door of the warehouse, ready to save my Bella.

* * *

5,4,3,2, I broke the door open and threw it to t he side. I was furious. I looked around the warehouse. Looking for my Bella.

"Well, look who can follow directions." I found the source of the voice. He was in the far corner of the warehouse, his shirt had blood stains, stains that looked fresh. Bella's blood. I ran towards him. He started shaking and turned into a wolf. I growled and crouched down. We circled each other. I pounced suddenly and clawed at his face. He turned and I scratched his side. The skin opened. He whimpered and growled. Fresh blood poured out the wound. Fresh repulsive smelling blood. I shivered in disgust. He pounced and I dodged. He slid against the ground, hitting the cement wall. He yelped, and I took this opportunity to go attack again. He clawed towards me and shredded my shirt. I took his paw and broke it. The sickening snap echoed through the building. He yelped in pain. He got up then, limping. He stalked towards me, angrier than ever. He ran, well tried too, towards me and leaped into me, crashing me into the ground. The I wanted it to stop.

So I bit him.

I sunk my sharp, venom coated teeth into his neck, like a true vampire. I knocked his head against the wall and he became unconscious. I bit him again, and again. I stood up and kicked him once.

His heart started beating slower and slower. Suddenly, it stopped altogether. I looked around the warehouse. Bella was in the corner, mouth taped shut, cowering against the corner. I ran towards her. She ripped the duct tape off and screamed.

* * *

**AN/ Was it any good? I will try my hardest to get inspired and finish this story by February so put me on your alerts! :) PLEASE REVIEW? :)**


End file.
